Christmas With Serena
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: Ash and Pikachu have Christmas with Serena at her house, where Ash meets Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna. On a side note, Serena and Shauna get into a small rivalry over Ash. Rated K plus for romance. I do not own the song 'All I Want for Christmas is a Real Good Tan'. That honor goes to Kenny Chesney. AmourShipping.


**Alright, now that I got a feel for writing **_**Pokémon**_** stories, I think I can continue with no worries. I took the advice of a couple of reviewers and decided to make this a multi-chapter story…well, not really a story, just maybe a series like I do with the **_**Bleach**_** one-shots I write.**

**For those of you who are fans of PokéShipping (Ash/Misty), you may be in for a bit of a disappointment. I'm going to have Misty friend-zoned by Ash simply because it's my least favorite pairing. However, I'll do a separate one-shot with the two of them if anyone requests it just to be fair.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

**Christmas with Serena**

Ash and Pikachu were on their way to a Pokémon Center in Kalos to meet up with Serena and Fennekin. The Pokémon Center they were going to was in none other than Lumiose City, home of their friends Clemont and Bonnie. They had to separate for a little bit because it was Christmas season and the only one of the 4 who wasn't in the same region as their family was Ash himself. Clemont and Bonnie's father, unlike Serena's mother Grace, wouldn't let Ash join them for Christmas, so he opted to go with Serena instead.

His mother Delia was hosting a Christmas party at her house, still sad that Ash wouldn't be able to come since the airports and ship docks were closed this time of year. Good thing she knew about Serena inviting him to stay with her at Grace's house. "We're almost to the Pokémon Center, Pikachu. Then we can go with Serena to Vaniville Town," Ash said to his best friend. They got to the Pokémon Center and saw Serena and Fennekin waiting for them as well. They saw the Kanto duo and waved them down.

"Are you ready to go, Ash?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, you bet, Serena."

"Okay, then, let's go." Off they went to Vaniville Town, knowing it will take a few hours to get there. "By the way, how's your mother doing?"

"She's pretty lonely, even with Mr. Mime there to take care of her. She's actually hosting a Christmas party there," Ash said.

"Oh wow, that sounds fun."

"You got that right. I wonder who she invited though."

_Cutaway…_

We see Delia going over the guest list at her party. "Professor Oak, Tracey, Misty, Brock, Cilan…Hey has anyone seen Iris?"

_End Cutaway…_

* * *

After a few hours, the Trainers and their Pokémon got to Serena's house, both of them being greeted by Rhyhorn as well. "It's good to see you too, Rhyhorn," said Serena. The commotion caught Grace's attention, so she and her Fletchling went outside to see what was going on. She was happy to know that Ash and Serena made it to the house safe and sound.

"Hello, you two. Glad you could make it, Serena. And with Ash and Pikachu to boot," she said to the kids, more specifically to her daughter. She also looked around and noticed that Clemont and Bonnie weren't around. "Hey, where are the other two?"

"Clemont and Bonnie couldn't come, Grace. They had to spend their Christmas with their dad," said Ash. "They also decided to have it at Lumiose City in case one of Clemont's machines went haywire during that time. By the way, Merry Christmas." Grace knew Ash and Serena knew their friends pretty well, so she understood what Ash meant.

"Well don't you worry about them. I'm sure they'll be fine. Three of Serena's friends came to help out. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you guys." That got Serena's attention, so they went inside and saw a chubby kid wearing a Vanillite shirt, a nerdy-looking kid with an afro, and a tan-skinned girl with three pigtails in her hair and a pink blouse on. Serena indeed knew them well: her neighbors Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna.

Serena was happy to see Tierno and Shauna, but she was none too happy that Trevor was here. The reason was this: when they were kids, Trevor and their friend Calem were outside playing with the rest of their friends. Calem had a bit of a confidence problem, the exact opposite of Ash, so Trevor kept calling him names as a result. This caused Calem to burst into tears and run off. Ever since then, even after Serena got back from Professor Oak's Summer Camp, she hasn't ever forgiven him. She even felt as if Trevor was the reason for Calem to move away.

Tierno was the first to notice Serena at the door. "Hey, Serena. Long time, no see," said the Pokémon dance-coach-in-training. "How've you been?"

"I'm doing fine, Tierno." Trevor and Shauna stopped what they were doing and looked to see their friend. They also noticed Ash, but Trevor asked a dumb question.

"What the heck is Calem doing here? Looking to get hurt even more? Apparently, you don't know your own limit!" he exclaimed. This ticked off Serena while Ash just smirked.

"Okay, two things, pal," Ash began. "1) My name's Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto, not Vaniville; and 2) how's anyone supposed to take your insults seriously with that orange afro? You look like Carrot-Top at a disco."

"Mega burn!" exclaimed Shauna. "Maybe that should teach you not to bully Calem, Trevor." Shauna's comment surprised Tierno while Ash pulling one on Trevor for Calem surprised both the afro-nerd and Serena. Trevor then studied Ash and realized that, aside from the clothing design, he definitely looked different from his old 'punching bag'. He also knew that Ash was a Trainer since he saw Pikachu on his shoulder.

"If you're from Kanto, then why are you here? Are you a newbie?" Trevor asked.

"Actually, Trevor, Ash here had his first journey in Kanto. Ever since then, he has traveled through the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, the Kanto Battle Frontier, Sinnoh, Unova, and the Decolora Islands." Serena said, shocking her three friends.

Shauna took a closer look at Ash and Pikachu and, based on looks alone, felt a rivalry with her longtime friend. Tierno finally recognized where he had seen him before. "Now I remember you! You're the kid from the Garchomp incident at Lumiose City!" he exclaimed. "That was so cool! Can I have your autograph?"

"Me too, please?" Shauna asked. "Serena, you've got a cool one here in my opinion. Can I have him for a little bit?" Serena wasn't all that comfortable with that.

"Tch. I don't see what's so cool about him," scoffed Trevor while Ash finished signing Tierno and Shauna's autograph books. That was something he hasn't done before, and it kind of made him more uncomfortable thanks to Shauna's question toward Serena.

"Keep your mouth shut, Trevor! You're just jealous because Ash hasn't been easy to pick on since his rivalry with Professor Oak's grandson Gary!" Serena exclaimed.

"Is this about the whole Calem thing? Jeez, I'd thought you'd get over that."

"No she didn't, Trevor. From what Serena told me, she and Calem were as close as a brother and sister. If anything, I'm sure Calem was a nice person and not a jerk like you," Ash said. All this time, Grace was in the kitchen listening to the conversation.

'_So Trevor actually did do it,'_ she thought.

* * *

A few hours after the argument ended in Ash and Serena's favor, the house was ready for Christmas. Ash had even bought a new CD: Kenny Chesney's album _All I Want for Christmas is a Real Good Tan_. The title track was the first song on the list, so Ash and the others got a feel of what Kenny Chesney's style is. Ash and the others sat in front of the fireplace.

_Ooooh, don't you think it's a pretty good plan  
All I want for Christmas is a real good tan_

_All I want for Christmas is a real good tan_  
_Take me to the islands_  
_Put my feet in the sand_  
_Rockin' to and fro with the rhythm of the ocean_  
_Singin' silent night with the palm trees a blowin'_

_Ooooh, don't you think it's a pretty good plan_  
_All I want for Christmas is a real good tan_

_Well if you're thinkin' 'bout gettin' me a present this year_  
_Let me put a bug in your cute little ear_  
_How about two tickets to a tropical show_  
_Where we don't have to wear these winter clothes anymore_  
_Instead of turkey we'll have mahi mahi grillin'_  
_And pina colodas in the blender chillin'_

Chorus:_  
All I want for Christmas is a real good tan_  
_Take me to the islands, Put my feet in the sand_  
_Rockin' to and fro with the rhythm of the ocean_  
_Singin' silent night with the palm trees a blowin'_

_Ooooh, don't you think it's a pretty good plan_  
_All I want for Christmas is a real good tan_

Shauna used every opportunity she could to flirt with Ash, which made Serena a little mad and Ash a little more uncomfortable. "You know, Ash, you've definitely got a real good tan," she said, making Ash red with embarrassment.

Well everybody's prayin' for a Christmas so white  
Come to think about it that would be alright  
As long as there is sand not snow on the ground  
And everyday our skin gets a little more brown  
We'll string some lights in a coconut tree  
I'll rub some oil on you and you can rub some on me

Serena took that opportunity to do a little flirting of her own. "Why don't you rub some on me, Ashy?" she asked, shocking him in the process. Tierno and Trevor got jealous because Ash was getting the girls while Pikachu and Fennekin were smiling at the antics.

Chorus:_  
All I want for Christmas is a real good tan_  
_I can see us baby on the beach hand in hand_  
_Rockin' to and fro with the rhythm of the ocean_  
_Baby what's you say you and me we'll be goin'_

_Ooooh, I can almost feel my toes in the sand_  
_All I want for Christmas is a real good tan_

_And don't worry baby we'll celebrate plenty_  
_I'll buy you some shades a brand new bikini_  
_We won't have to worry about the holiday rush_  
_It'll be you and me fallen' deeper in love_

_Ooooh, don't you think it's a pretty good plan_  
_All I want for Christmas is a real good tan_

_All I want for Christmas is a real good tan._

* * *

At the end of the song, Grace came in and saw that Ash, Serena, and Shauna all fell asleep. Serena was on Ash's left while Shauna was on his right. After she left, Serena opened one eye and found that she, Ash, and Shauna were the only ones there. She looked above their heads and saw the all-too-familiar mistletoe. Definitely knowing the tradition, she got into a position where she wouldn't disturb Shauna and kissed him on the lips.

Ash's eyes shot open as he felt Serena's lips on his. Once Serena broke away, she pointed at the mistletoe. Lucky for her, Ash knew the tradition. "Merry Christmas, Ash," she said.

"Merry Christmas, Serena," said Ash. He then put his hand on Serena's cheek and pulled her in for another kiss.

Meanwhile, Pikachu and Fennekin were on top of a bookshelf with Ash's fishing rod in Pikachu's possession. At the end of the line was the mistletoe.

THE END

* * *

**Hope you liked this one-shot. It took me a while to write it. I also hope you like how I put in Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna and what I had Pikachu do in the end. Remember that Shauna was in this story to flirt with Ash and have a little competition with Serena. Unless someone requests it, I won't do an Ash/Shauna one. Again, I'll also take one request to do a PokeShipping one-shot. That's it.**

**Disclaimer 1: Nintendo owns all rights to **_**Pokémon**_**.**

**Disclaimer 2: Kenny Chesney owns the song **_**All I Want for Christmas is a Real Good Tan.**_

**Merry Christmas, everyone.**


End file.
